Westward Ho!
by Marshmallow Master
Summary: A crackish fic about Fairy Tail going on the Oregon Trail. Inspired by my love for the game... Just a typical Independence to Oregon City type thing. It's basically an excuse to write something under the 'western' genre. I'll let you connect the dots. So, the cover is kinda misleading. It was the best I could do since Lucy's wearing a cowboy hat...


(an- And, I can't believe I'm actually writing this. My story about the Oregon Trail. Inspired by my uncanny addiction to Oregon Trail 2. I am such a nerd.

Granny Kagura- You're writing fanfiction about an anime. Just let that sink in.

Me- :P Well, just don't expect much from this. Only some bear maulings, gunshots, flings, thievery, cuts and abrasions, delirium, possible cannibalism, a whole lot of dysentery, rattlesnake bites, buying overly priced rifles from sketchy trading posts, shooting way too many buffalo, prairie fires, practical jokes, sewing circles, floppy toed boots, OCD attacks, more of that fling stuff, nosy soldiers, waaaaay too many references to other animes(I'll send you a virtual cookie of you can identify them), sweaty guys chopping wood with no shirt on(Graaaaaaay...), thirst(lol, take that Juvia), terrible banjo players, chickens, and a lot of cussing. Pairings include but are limited to: NaLu, Jerza, Gruvia, GaLe, Elfman and Evergreen(is their couple name ElfEver? If it isn't, it should be), Freed and Mirajane, Lisanna and Bixlow(I have mixed feelings about this), RoWen, Cana and ?(seriously, I need to get pairing for Cana. Other than Laxus. Please.), implied Bisca and Alzack. This story is basically an excuse to write a story under the "western" genre. Just be told that.

Soul- So you're going to reference back to that list in case you need something to write about.

Me- Yeah pretty much.

Norma- Hiiiiii!

Granny Kagura- Just don't go into any prairie fires.

Me- That was ONE TIME! ONLY ONCE!)

Lucy POV

The day had arrived. March 1, 1848. The day my husband, Natsu, and I were going to hit the trail with our two children, Edward and Alphonse. Natsu and I were both 19, Ed was 2, and Al was 10 months. We were also taking my brothers, Loke and Gray, with us. Loke was 22, and Gray was 20. We had bought all our supplies and were hoping to leave the town of Independence today.

Our goal was to reach Oregon city and start a new life there. Gray and Loke, the freeloaders, were coming with us because they didn't have the brains to get wives and land for themselves.

Fortunately, Gray was one of the best shots in the county, and Loke did know how to find fruits and vegetables easily. Me, I could cook like nobody's business, and years of sewing had gotten to me good enough. Natsu, or should I say Reverend Dragneel, knew how to make anyone feel good about themselves.

We had eight oxen to pull us, along with our two pigs, Scotty and Pansy. Although Pansy had a bad tendency to, well, sit on people.

And here we were, two simple farm kids on their way to the wild wild west.

We pulled up to the city church, where Natsu preached, to find three wagon trains forming. One seemed to be lead by a mean looking man who glared at us, and we knew that wagon train was not an option. Another was lead by a happy looking middle-aged couple, who looked nice enough, but there were so many people in their train, that we decided on the third. The third train was lead by a short old man. Like really short. I guess we'd join this one.

"What're your names?" The wagon leader asked. "I'm reverend Natsu Dragneel, and this is my wife Lucy. Our two little ones are Ed and Al. We also have Lucy's brothers, Loke and Gray." The old guy nodded and replied with, "My name's Makarov Dreyar. My grandson is Laxus." Makarov motioned to a buff blonde guy who couldn't be much older than Loke, "Glad to have you on board, Reverend and Mrs. Dragneel."

Natsu pulled our wagon up to the other ones. We heard a kind voice call from the wagon next to us. "Hello! Nice to meet you!" We looked over to see a pretty lady with white hair waving at us. I smiled and waved. "Same to you!" I called. I took note of the guy with the long green hair driving next to her. "My names Mirajane Justine! This here is Freed, my husband!" She yelled.

"My name is Lucy Dragneel. My husband is reverend Natsu Dragneel! We're traveling with out two little ones and my brothers!"

"Oh? We have our three little ones, Betsy, Tommy, and Maria. We also have my little sister Lisanna. My little brother Elfman is with this wagon train with his wife, Evergreen."

"So what brings you on the trail?"

"Land! Freed and I want to start a farm. We're sick of city life!"

"We're searching for a beginning out west! We're just getting started!" I then heard Makarov yell, "All right! Westward ho! The last wagon has joined! Let's get going!" We all cheered. This will be a great new start. I can't wait until we get there!

I took this moment to look at the new wagon that had joined. It was a scary looking guy with long black hair and red eyes, with a pale woman with blue hair and pupiless blue eyes. "They don't look like they were related, so they must be married." I heard Gray say in the back.

"Yeah, but it doesn't look like they've got anyone else in that wagon of their's." I remarked.

Loke nodded. "The thing is pretty small. They only have four oxen." He said.

"Maybe they're just poor." Natsu suggested.

"Maybe." I said. We settled back into driving.

After about an hour, Al started fussing, so Loke and I switched spots so I could tend to Al. The ride was bumpy, and I couldn't do much to calm him down. Eventually, though, he did settle.

I looked at Gray who looked holding Ed in his lap. Ed were simply staring off in the distance, as he sometimes did. I felt incredibly blessed with a child as calm as Ed. He was never one for toddling about and getting herself into trouble, like I heard other children did.

I noticed that Gray was staring at that woman in the wagon behind us. The one with the blue hair and eyes. "You certainly seemed to have taken an interest in her." I told him, smirking a bit.

He grinned a bit, and said, "Maybe a little."

"It looks like her husband is very protective. I wouldn't dabble in it, if I were you." I said. He simply shrugged.

As night fell, I began to see the river. Uh-oh. Our first crossing. Fortunately, we were waiting until tomorrow to cross the river, according to Makarov. Good. Relief for tonight.

All the wagons set up their fires, and I cooked a supper of bacon and fried potatoes for our wagon. Although I think undercooked the potatoes just a bit.

After we ate, Gray stalked off. Probably to see that woman. Loke decided to call it an early night and went to sleep on the wagon. He put to the children to bed as well. That left Natsu and I to enjoy the fire and each other for a while. "We didn't properly introduce ourselves." I looked up to Mirajane, walking our way with Freed, and a girl who looked just like Mirajane, only with shorter hair, whom I assumed was Lisanna.

"Howdy." I said happily, "Won't you sit with us?"

"Of course." Mirajane smiled sweetly. They sat down across from us. "This is Lisanna." Mirajane said, gesturing towards the girl. "Nice to meet you." Lisanna told them with a smile.

"The same to you." Natsu said, "So what brings out on the trail?"

This time the man, Freed, answered. "We want to start a farm. We've about had it with the city. The problem is, there's no land east. So we decided to go westward. And yourselves?"

"To actually start our lives together." Natsu said. Mirajane smiled.

"From what Lucy said, it seems you already have a start. Two of them." She commented, then winked at me.

"Oh, Edward and Alphonse. They just happened so early in our lives. We're only nineteen. My brothers are 20 and 22." I replied.

"Oh that's right," Mirajane said, airily, "What were their names?"

"Loke is the ginger. He's 22." Natsu started, "And Gray-"

"Has dark hair and is one the best shots I know." I cut Natsu off. I knew if he started talking about Gray, I would get embarrassed. "I think he's taken an interest in the the blue-haired woman at the end of the train." I told them.

Mirajane gasped. "No!" She exclaimed, "Isn't the man riding with her her husband?"

"I didn't want to see how it turned out." I whispered, leaning in.

"What? Gray's gonna pursuit the woman with the four oxen? I'll go help the man-" Natsu excitedly told us, whilst getting up. I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down again.

"Oh no you don't." I warned.

Natsu, Mirajane, Freed and I chatted for a while. About an hour later, I exclaimed, "Well, I declare! We just sat and chatted the night away! We better get some sleep. We've a long day ahead of us." We said our goodnights and went our separate ways.

Loke was sleeping in the back of the wagon like he said he would. Soon, Gray would join him. Fortunately, Loke had been kind enough to set up our tent and put the children in it. They were sound asleep when we arrived. We quietly retrieved our blankets and some extra clothes for pillows and laid in the tent.

I settled into Natsu's warmth. This was going to be a long trip."

(an- And that it will be, my friends. I guess the reference wasn't very hard to spot. Some of 'em will be easy, some of 'em will be more obscure. I've decided I'll only have 1 in a chapter. And to help, I'll tell which other anime the reference was from. This one was from FullMetal Alchemist, if you haven't figured it out already.

Granny Kagura- When will there be on from Inuyasha?

Me- I don't know, I'm coming up with them as I go.

Soul- How about Soul Eater?

Me- WHAT DID I JUST SAY TO GRANNY KAGURA?

Norma- Hiiiiii!

Soul- Geez, chill your dill.

Me- No!

Granny Kagura- Here's where the defiant teenager part comes in.

Me- Ugh! You all just don't understand me! UGH! *slams bedroom door*

Soul- And that was just about as legit as the "unicorn cave" in North Korea.

Granny Kagura- Yeah. Everyone knows unicorns live in sky castles.

Soul- ?

Granny Kagura- I got a minor on unicorns in college! Don't judge!)


End file.
